Demons can Love
by damnation appointee
Summary: Love is everywhere and everyone, even a demon is allowed to feel it’s shrewd power that conquers greed, avarice, and brutality. Not even the world as dark and violent itself, maintained the barrier that would not allow it to enter.
1. I just want you to know

Demon's can love 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the two characters.

**Summary:** Love is everywhere and everyone; even a demon is allowed to feel it's shrewd power that conquers greed, avarice, and brutality. Not even the world as dark and violent itself, maintained the barrier that would not allow it to enter.

**Summary of chapter one:** Love can make the world of a demon go round. Hiei thinks of his love to Mokuro using the song, IRIS by the goo goo dolls. Feel and understand him as he confesses what has long been kept…long been hidden inside his dark aura.

**Notes: **

Lyrics

_'Hiei's perspective'_

**Goo Goo Dolls  
Iris**

And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

'_mokuro, did you actually think that I was asleep at that time; that time when you saved my life, confessed everything on to me; that time when I started to adore you so much? No you don't… I know. I want to open my eyes, hold you…tell you but… I was afraid…'_

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

'_I want to stay with you. I don't care if they don't want to. I don't care if you'll end up treating me as such a comrade or your right-hand… I feel safe when I'm with you. I won't leave your side… forever. Promise'_

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

'Cause sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

'_Here in our world, life is uncertain. I was forged to be tough but now, I feel so vulnerable. I can't stand to breathe air without you. I'll give my life just to protect you; save you… not even death can conclude my love for you.'_

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

'_I am afraid to be judged, testified. But you've really changed me to the highest extent. I want you to know how I feel blessed being with you; how I was renewed the first time my heart beat just for you.'_

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

And you bleed just to know you're alive

'_I feel so tortured when I see you in desolation. I can't stand seeing you in angst. Please acknowledge me, acknowledge my presence, my help-my loving help. I'm aching to hold you… please if I were to confess…please, give something in return.'_

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

'_I just want you to know who I am, who I am when you changed me, who I am now loving you, caring for you, who I am now, wanting to be with you-wanting something in return and you know what is it I'm craving for.'_

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

_With all my Love,_

Hiei 


	2. my thoughts of you

Chapter 2

Summary of chapter 2: As a cliché plot says so… he loves her…but didn't know that she loves him in return too… chapter two is mokuro's POV about Hiei…

By the way… thanks for the person (unispaps) who gave me my first review… I appreciated it so much.

My Last Breath 

evanescence

Hold on to me love

You know I can't stay long

All I wanted to say was

I love you and I'm not afraid

_Hiei, I wish you were awake at that time…no…I'm afraid for you to know…I offered you myself but…. I'm afraid. No, I'm not afraid, Mokuro, never felt fear…. I love you but…I really afraid.. I'm afraid to know your feelings in return._

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms

_Did you even felt me the first time I let you, I let a man, cling on to me. Have you heard everything I confessed… everything… did you feel the warmth of my hands… warmth of my love?_

Holding my last breath?

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet rapture and life,

It ends here tonight.

I _always think of you, you give me power, force. You make me strong- the first time that someone caused to me. I will…I must tell you. I'm brave… I must._

I'll miss the winter

A world of fragile things

Look for me in the white forest

Hiding in a hollow tree

_I won't die… I don't want to die. Till' I know what you feel for me…but I'm afraid. I want to love you. I want to see us together…loving each other… I want too… don't get me lost don't leave me find me… please._

I know you hear me,

I can taste it in your tears.

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you.

Sweet rapture and life,

It ends here tonight.

(Say goodnight) Holding my last breath

(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself

(Holding me) Are my thoughts of you

Sweet rapture and life,

It ends here tonight.


End file.
